trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Trefoil Academy Wiki
All Things Trefoil! The purpose of this page is to help orient you to the amazing universe of Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery. What is Trefoil Academy? Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery: The Summer Session is a short-term residence camp that is completely run and operated by unpaid volunteers from around the world. This camp is a live-action role-playing (LARP) experience. With LARPing, participants physically act and pretend to be their characters as they seek to achieve a series of goals within a fictional setting represented by the real world while make-believing with each other. Previous attendees have likened this to a real-life video game and/or immersive movie. Due to the degree of the immersive experience, it is strongly recommended that attendees enjoy fantasy, solving mysteries, using your imagination to make-believe, and going on dungeon crawls. During the Summer Session term, campers aka students' actions and decisions throughout the day will directly influence their journey during the week as well as the story to come for years down the road. Think of it as the ultimate choose-your-own-adventure. The interactive world is brimming with adventures to be had, villains/monsters to be battled, and mysteries to be solved. This camp is a plausible recreation in an alternative universe rather than a straight reenactment from the books/movies. A defining characteristic from the books/movies is the epic adventure that the trio goes on. The adventure is full of mysteries, plot twists, epic battles, and an ultimate showdown between good versus evil. That is what you can expect from this camp in a magical universe. The reason it is not a re-enactment is that it is hard to have a true adventure when one already knows the outcome. We figure it was better to honor by being inspired rather than straight copying. To visit the camp's website: http://www.trefoilacademy.com/ Orienting Yourself If you are reading this, then it is likely that you are a student who is preparing for the upcoming summer session. We understand that the universe is complex and in-depth. Therefore, we have put together some resources to help you begin preparing for your upcoming adventure. * Trefoil Academy Student Player Handbook- this resource will take you off the Wikipedia. You may wish to consider printing it and bringing a copy with you if you would like to have a personal copy. This guidebook will introduce you to our combat system, walk you through how to do various tasks and give you a very general overview. It will refer you back to Wikipedia for more information. * Mystery Page - this page hosts information regarding the overall mystery. ** The overall mystery is closely tied to a hidden subculture called Player Society. This will begin to help orient you to their society, how they operate and explain a lot of behavior patterns. * Universe - Students are able to travel across the different planes of existence as they try to recover fragments and shards. This provides you with a brief overview and links to further information regarding each realm. * Factions - There are many different groups that students can interact with, ally with, or even go to war with. This will provide you with an overview of each of the group, how you can interact with them, along with links to their corresponding pages. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse